warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Leader Of Evil
''Forenote ''Oh mai gawsh....this is my 6th attempt at posting this....stupid internet.... Sorry. Anyway, this is the story of Harestar. Harestar is the leader of WindClan, and is extremely mean to basically everybody. One day, she falls in love with a handsome RiverClan warrior, who rejects her in favor of a RiverClan she-cat. Unfortunately, Harestar wants revenge.... Based off the song 'Daughter of Evil' by Rin Kagamine ''Leader of Evil ''"Oh ho ho ho ho'' ''Why don't we start?"' ''''There was, once upon a time, in a moor by the lake' 'A wretched Clan that no cat dared to face' 'And their leader was a cat so wicked and mean' 'A tiny little she-cat of only age 18 (moons)' Harestar poked her head outside the den. The last cat was disappearing from the camp, and just in time too. Her belly growled with hunger. If she'd eaten when any other cats were awake, they'd go on and on about the Warrior Code and whatnot. Harestar picked up a plump, fair-sized rabbit and looked up to StarClan. "Warrior Code? I think not." She chuckled and ducked back into her den. 'So many frivolities littered her abode' Harestar dropped into her straw-and-moss bedding. Her den was covered in feathers and colorful river rocks, like a two-leg's den. Harestar enjoyed how hard her clan had been worked. ''Only the finest! ''She remembered barking at them. 'Her loyal deputy who's likeness surely showed' "Good morning, Harestar." Harestar looked up to see her deputy. They looked the same, with their grey-brown bodies and wide, blue eyes. Harestar nodded. "I won't need anything this morning." 'Breezerunner was what her deputy was named' Breezerunner nodded again. "Harestar, when you finish, why don't you come with me to hill? The view is beautiful!" Harestar finished and stacked the bones neatly, to add to her den later. The leader let out a genuine smile, as though she were pure as snow, and said "Sure." The pair traveled to the highest hill on the moor, and Harestar gave a delighted gasp. 'All the plains by the lake are what she had claimed' Upon returning, Harestar bumped into the hunting patrol that had set out earlier. All they carried were some scrawny rabbits and a small bird. "Harestar! Our prey is running out, this is all we found. What shall we do?" 'If you're short on prey that's no fearful thing' Harestar looked around. "Just go over ThunderClan or RiverClan's border. Make sure to hide your scent and check to see if the patrol has already passed." The leader of the patrol nodded curtly and turned to hurry away with the patrol on her haunches. 'Just take some from those who border you without thinking' As the patrol hurried off, the ruddy red warrior in the back turned and gave a quiet yet audible hiss toward the leader. 'To those who feel that they must bring me down' The leader growled and hopped off the hill, landing on top of the warrior, who rolled over. She held un-sheathed claws poised above his throat and threatened to cut him down. '' ''You'll be washing my pelt'' ''"Now, obey me!"' The ruddy red tom jumped up and ran away, which ripped fluttering purple heather flowers in his wake. ''''Evil flowers' 'Steadily bloom' 'But those weeds who feel they must stay' 'They'll die and feed me anyway' Harestar returned to camp only to remember something. She flicked her ears quickly. "Breezerunner, watch the camp! I must do something." Harestar rushed over to the RiverClan border, making sure to pick a bundle of heather first. She jumped into a small, dying shrub that was the same color as her fur and waited eagerly for the patrol. 'The wicked she-cat held love for a tom' 'Of blue who wasn't of her clan' 'So instead he chose a she-cat of his kind' 'A brown tabby with eyes like green-leaf trees' Harestar watched them talk and laugh as they followed the patrol from afar. He didn't even look in WindClan's direction! 'The leader saw this and was filled with such rage' The small she-cat stepped out once the patrol disappeared and dropped her heather to the gorund, where they spread out. She knew what she had to do suddenly, and hurried back to the forbidden den that had been constructed during her father's time. She snuck into the den and followed a long, underground path to reach a grey tabby tom. His eyes were closed and he was in deep thought. 'She called the prisoner locked away in his den' Harestar sat next to the tom. "Yes?" He purred. 'And said in a soft voice not to be heard' '"Kill all of the brown she-cats in RiverClan"' The tom opened his eyes. "And what's in it for me?" Harestar looked away quietly, her whiskers twitching with heat. "I'll let you rejoin your filthy rogues." 'Rogues invaded RiverClan in an enormous force' 'So many cats would never speak again' 'The cats who had suffered so much pain and loss' The grey tom finally cornered the final brown tabby she-cat. Her green eyes glowed like lights in fear. "Please..." She whispered pitifully as the rogue raised his claw 'Weren't given pity by those who'd slain' '"Oh, Can I eat yet?"' 'Evil flowers' 'Steadily bloom' 'With an array of bloodied doom' 'Even though my flowers are very refined' 'The thorns have driven them to decline' The blue tom stood over his mate's body, her blood covered his paws like mud. He turned slowly to see a WindClan warrior watching him as he sat against the tree with the fallen warrior. "What?" He hissed. The WindClan tom simply stared. "I'd like your help...." 'To defeat the wicked leader was to be no easy task' "I have an idea. You must ask your clan and your leader about it. We must assemble a fighting patrol to overthrow Harestar." The tom said. "I see she has caused your clan loss as well." 'But the clan could no longer mask their hate' 'Like a flock of birds they were led by' 'A ruddy red tom into the nigh' 'All the anger that built up since she reigned' 'Now consumed them without any fear' The RiverClan patrol followed the red tom to a small slope, where most of WindClan had assembled. "We are ready." The blue tom said. "Excellent. Thank you, Bluefur. And thank you, Stonestar." The RiverClan cats bowed their heads. "Anything to rid us of that fox-hearted she-cat." Bluefur muttered. 'The rogues were still battered after the invasion' 'The battle was not much of a chore' 'Once they fell the new army sorrounded the den' 'The remaining WindClan cats escaped just in time' Breezerunner turned to look at the blue tom and the ruddy red one. "She's sorry!" The deputy wailed. "To everyone!" '' ''Little she-cat leader wouldn't pose a fight'' ''And she was captured in the night'' ''Bluefur looked at his new leader. "Mudfoot, you can go in. This is mostly your battle." Mudfoot shook his head. "No, Bluefur, follow me." He gestured with his red fluffy tail and they crawled into the den. The she-cat knew she was sorrounded and sat peacefully with her eyes closed, in the midst of her wonderful den. She opened single eye and said: '"You're such a disloyal warrior."' 'Evil flowers' 'Steadily bloom' 'With an array if the finest doom' 'How the paradise she made for herself' 'Put this ball of moss into the nursery' 'There was, once upon a time, a moor by the Lake,' 'A wretched Clan that no cat dared to face' 'And their leader was a cat so wicked and mean' 'A tiny little she-cat of only age 18 (moons)' The allied forces of RiverClan and WindClan padded side-by-side with Harestar between Bluefur and Mudfoot. Breezerunner attempted to stay close to his leader, but they always pushed him back up into place. 'She was to be punished at the Gathering island' 'When a falcon cried from the tree-tops' 'The she-cat who was once leader' 'Was brought to the front of the crowd without her dignity.' ThunderClan and ShadowClan met with the other clans to witness this. They'd all had enough of the she-cat and her so-called 'leading skills'. Bluefur and Mudfoot sidled the she-cat to the front of the Clans. "Clans of the Lake!" Mudfoot yowled. "We present our former leader, Harestar! She has caused the death of RiverClan and WindClan cats alike, and has also caused shortages in food in the other clans. And today, we leave her in plain view of StarClan as she joins the ranks of the Place of No Stars!" Yowls of approvement rose up like flowers. 'As the time finally came' 'The cries of the falcon sounded rather lame' Bluefur dropped deathberries as the she-cats paws. "Eat them." He hissed. "And remember Mothflight for as long as you live." 'Without looking to the faces of the Clans' 'Said she with eyes to the ground' '"Oh, what delicious berries!"' The she-cat stood for a few second. She casted her eyes over her faithful deputy. Her eyes slowly shut and she smiled and laughed before a painful strike of lightning rippled up her spine and she fell to her side. 'Evil flowers' 'Steadily bloom' 'With an array of colorful doom' 'Now the Clans speak of her without a second thought' 'That leader of evil had recieved what she sought' '　' ''Final Note ''I hope you're all ready to be surprised! Keep watching for the rest of the 'Series of Evil' based on the 'Story of Evil' album. Thanks for reading! Oh, and I apologize for the weird formatting. I had to re-write it on my Office.org document. ''-Fawngaze'' Category:Fan Fictions Category:Fawngaze's Stories